


[Ame & xNova]  Raining

by Demolished



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demolished/pseuds/Demolished
Summary: 沉默与无疾而终
Kudos: 1





	[Ame & xNova]  Raining

**Author's Note:**

> 去年年末放假写的，也不知道算预言还是毒奶，连雨过天晴和一起在家看major都能被我提前算到。
> 
> 无关真人

【2019.11.28】

Major海选淘汰的那天晚上，xNova和Ame两个人一起在训练室呆到了深夜。

领队的总结与安慰结束后一群人原地解散，意外出局的失落和打击并没有停留太久，当天晚些时候在WESG的大获全胜像是一颗定心丸，至少对于早早从训练室消失的另外三个人来说是这样。

现在他们还能赢，这就足够了。

版本的更新，过长的假期，又或者只是大意了，是粉丝和他们自己都能接受的理由，当做梗和教训笑笑便能过去。

而王淳煜并不这么想，叶建暐看得出来。  
只是他从不主动说，他也从不主动问。

PSG.LGD的优势路很有默契，尤其在保持沉默这点。

Chalice离开时带上了门，门锁落定的咔哒声后，训练室里再不剩什么声响了。王淳煜坐在房间的最角落里依旧沉默，看着屏幕上早已结束只剩一张结算图的首页局发呆。而他的辅助也没有打扰的意思，只是如每一次蹲他带线那样静静陪在一旁。

等到任性的carry终是想通又或是无聊了，便自顾自的开始排天梯。叶建暐料到对方没什么想说，也没心情双排，便转回到自己的屏幕前和他一起寻找比赛。

核心与辅助的分数差距使得他们在这样天梯人烟稀少的夜晚也不会一直排到对方。第一局叶建暐苦笑着被对面的小鱼人抓着杀，无奈罪魁祸首就坐在旁边，对自己的悲惨遭遇无动于衷甚至变本加厉。

紧接着他们被流放到不同的比赛里分头挨揍，王淳煜每结束一把都光速退出再光速开排，丝毫没有停下来的意思。叶建暐也就顺着他，像是惩罚一样，一把接着一把的打天梯。

深夜时分，角落里的carry终于结束了连败开始捣鼓手机，熟悉他作息的人知道是夜宵时间到了。叶建暐微微侧头却犹豫了一下没有开口，不过他知道对方“需要人陪”时自然会点上他的那份。

出乎他意料的是，王淳煜放下手机后并没有继续寻找比赛，而是摊在椅子上侧过头来看他的屏幕。

虽然搭档了很长时间，但对方看自己打游戏的次数可以说少之又少，像这样不是在打发时间的“观察”更是没怎么发生过。叶建暐有些意外，却没说什么，他意识到王淳煜看的很认真，像是在看他的操作，又像是在看他。

但即便这注视沉重如有千斤，也并不会让叶建暐感到丝毫的不适或紧张。两年集体生活足够他们从适应到习惯，最后把彼此的存在当做理所当然。

等到胜负团打完，天涯墨客在泉水里读秒看着队友拆基地，而他的技师坐在电脑前伸了个懒腰。

王淳煜依旧没有收回盯着自己辅助的视线，直到对方转头和自己对视。目光交汇的时间长到有些尴尬了，却谁都没有先打破沉默的意思。

最终是王淳煜先在强电流交汇中败下阵来，但他依旧不打算说些什么，只是半躺在椅子上把头扭向了另一边，看着窗外漆黑一片。

没有感受到什么情绪上的波动，但叶建暐知道他在难受。

即便他能对很多职业选手一辈子都无法经历的诅咒谩骂付之一笑，即便他能在大优被翻的下一局依旧冷静的补刀切入，即便他能在又一个失败的赛季后立马振作起来。  
此时此刻，在重新整装出发的第一步就栽了跟头，王淳煜确确实实是在难过的。

而叶建暐不知道该如何安慰他，这并不像贴个大药喂两个芒果那么简单。虽说哑巴是俱乐部和粉丝拿来谈笑的人设，但不善言辞确实很适合拿来形容他们两个。

当他以为这沉默会永远持续下去时，听到了王淳煜微微颤抖的低喃。

“下雨了。”

他抬眼看向窗外，依旧是满目的漆黑。雨滴零零散散的洒在玻璃上，汇成水痕蜿蜒向下，将世界切割成小块。

叶建暐觉得自己需要说点什么了。

但说什么呢。  
“是我没把你保好，以后不会了”  
“阵容太难打了，新版本没办法”  
“难得可以在家过年，后面还有三个major，有的是机会”

轻飘飘的话语改变不了任何。他知道对方需要的不是这些。

过去的种种低谷都是他们五个人一起走过来的，失利的夜晚有Chalice在，活跃气氛的事从来不用其他人操心。而现在只有他们两个人留在这里，叶建暐才意识到自己从未在这种情况下与对方独处。

他们有很多输掉比赛后的夜晚，有时王淳煜会选择一个人呆着，有时他会躲在路垚的房间里或者跟他出去喝酒，更多的时候他坐在五个人中最角落的位置，平静的听着其他人用话语掩饰挫败和失落，然后在吵闹声中打一把十人里有五个带着PSG.LGD前缀的天梯。

而现在只剩他们两个人。

叶建暐的视线落在身旁的搭档上，却无法窥探到对方的表情。王淳煜扭着头只留给他一个后脑勺。他有些苦恼的眯了眯眼，仍不知道能说些什么。

窗外的沙沙声丝毫没有要停下来的意思，沉默也是。王淳煜看着雨，叶建暐看着他。

又过了不知多久，自顾自消沉的carry像是终于自顾自的振作了起来，转回电脑前握起鼠标。叶建暐在看到对方没有任何情绪外泄痕迹的脸时在心里长舒了一口气，下一秒自己的屏幕上弹出了来自“萧瑟”的组队邀请。

之后便像过去的无数个夜晚一样，两个人在天辉下路一塔相见，痛苦之源护着变体精灵补刀，没有也无需交流。中途王淳煜接到了外卖的电话，叶建暐帮他暂停，然后看到对方回来时无言的将其中一份摆在他的桌上。

等到不得不休息的时间，王淳煜终于打消了赢一把睡觉的念头，先一步离开座位去换外套。所幸雨已经停了，不用他们两个在诺大又陌生的总部大楼里找伞。叶建暐关上电脑起身，看到自己的carry裹着围巾站在门口。他穿好外套走向他，王淳煜顺手关掉了灯。

叶建暐关门时看到昏暗房间内唯一闪着幽光的屏幕上的dota2客户端，第无数次在心里吐槽王淳煜睡前不关电脑的毛病，又第无数次放弃提醒他。他无奈的看向身旁毫无察觉的人，轻笑着带上了门。

————————

【2020.02.07】

“等会儿官宣傻子离队，今天没有训练，之后会再通知你们。”

经理说完率先离开了频道，Ame、Maybe、Chalice、fy、xNova五个人的最后一次赛训语音结束了。

有人陆续离开，却没有人在挂断前寒暄几句。他们都觉得没有这个必要。

叶建暐一个人坐在马来西亚的家中，语音软件的离开提示音响了三下后，耳边再也不剩什么声音了。

他没有什么动作，就只是沉默的坐着。过了不知多久后，steam开始传来断断续续的私聊提示，大多是同一句话。

“什么情况”

什么情况？

问一个“局外人”能得到什么答案呢。

他连事情的【开端】都没能认知清楚，结果就已经摆在了面前。

叶建暐打开手机，微博里的第一条便是LGD电子竞技俱乐部的人员调整公告，发布时间十分钟前。在排山倒海的“问候”到来前，他关掉了steam提醒，顺手调成了隐身。在犹豫着要不要无视窗外正好的阳光去埋头睡一觉时，耳机里传来了别的声音。

先是什么东西接触桌面的碰撞声，然后是他再熟悉不过的一声干咳。

他皱着眉头深吸了一口气，觉得自己再怎么神经紧绷也不至于到幻听的地步，于是缓缓握住鼠标切出了后台的语音界面，在看到还留在频道里的那个ID时，短暂的忘了呼吸。

王淳煜倒是没注意到语音频道里另一个人的存在，或者说他可能早就忘了自己还留在那里。叶建暐将按键发言索性调成闭麦，听着对面的人噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音像是在打字。

他没有开口说什么，也没有离开。

一月份放假后叶建暐便没和王淳煜单独交谈过。突如其来的疫情让他无法回到中国，lgd也因此成为唯一一支五个人各自在家备战major的队伍。线上的训练赛效果很差，但谁都清楚，问题不出在辅助的延迟和交流困难上。

他们只是赢不了了。

第一个发现并且提出来的人是王淳煜，随后就是其他人拒绝加训带来的无尽争吵。无法面对面交谈激化了矛盾，在叶建暐找到机会和自己的carry谈一谈前，事情就盖棺定论了。

“他说他要去cdec。其他人同意了。”

连决定都是由领队转述的。

“好。”

最后辅助这样回答。

而现在一直想要的机会摆在眼前，叶建暐却没有什么想和对方说的了。他不知道王淳煜和另外三个人谈了些什么，也不知道他为什么突然要去cdec，甚至不知道他在做决定前，有没有一点点想要和自己商量的意思。

但叶建暐不会问。

从一开始他就不曾问过王淳煜什么，久而久之，也觉得自己不再需要过问。

他从不会问对方“要双排吗”  
从不会问“外卖点的哪家”  
从不会问“要我出什么装备”  
从不会问“线上放你一个人可以吗”

他只会确保在对方被路人五号位气到爆炸时自己能第一时间接受他的组队邀请。  
他只会尝试熟悉对方的口味和诡异饭点，所幸那人不太爱吃辣。  
他只会默默微光推推救人道具拉满，后期如果抠到点钱再帮他出个虚灵或是莲花。  
他只会在被喊去中路前给他贴完自己所有的大药再拉一波野，然后留着tp离开。

叶建暐从未尝试从王淳煜那里得到回答。  
他只是迁就。

正如这次，他也不会问他。

“你会回来吗”。

————

语音另一边传来薄膜键盘的响声，时不时伴随着一声咳嗽，是他这两年间一直听到的声音。叶建暐在“熟悉”的环境里渐渐放松下来，情绪没有了之前的紧绷，在看到“一闪”结束一局游戏返回主界面时，习惯性的和他一起点了寻找比赛，却没能再在天辉下路一塔看到对方。

他听着耳机里的声音，像过去每个失利的夜晚一样，和那个沉默的人一起惩戒式的排着天梯。

他一把接着一把的打，没给自己丝毫喘息的时间，就好像只要他不停下，夜晚就不会结束，明天也不会到来。

不知过了多久，突如其来的一丝饥饿感让叶建暐从机械式的单排中回神。然后又很突然的，意识到耳边已经很久没有声响了。他有些僵硬的愣在电脑前，甚至不敢打开后台的语音界面去确认。

辅助一动不动的坐着，沉默的听着，十分钟过去，依旧是一片寂静。

然后他的视线落在屏幕左下角，在看到好友列表里那个熟悉的id罕见的变成了离线状态时，强烈的陌生感轻易打碎了他苦苦维持的幻境，像是在告诉他，过去的一切都不可挽回的消逝了。

辅助还坐在电脑前，但那个不怎么讲话，喜欢单排一整天，动不动半夜吃外卖，还总是忘记睡前关游戏的carry，再也不会出现在旁边的位置上了。

这一刻他终于被迫认清了现实，破碎的实感化为无尽的酸楚，让他颤抖得喘着气想要逃离，却在摘下耳机的瞬间被密密麻麻的雨声包裹。

叶建暐扭头看向窗外，不知何时开始的瓢泼大雨冲刷着他的世界，看不见一丝光亮。

他突然想起了那个同样满目漆黑的安静雨夜里，王淳煜那句饱含情绪的低喃。

“下雨了。”

那就是【开端】。

此时此刻他终于意识到自己曾站在那么近的位置看着这一切发生，却什么也没有做，什么也没有说。

他突然很想知道那时王淳煜的表情。

却再也不会有机会了。

————————

【2021.02.16】

xNova回到中国是新阵容官宣好几个月后的事情了。加上那不算太愉快的半个赛季，正好一整年。上海的天气与他离开时别无二致，重新踏上这片土地的瞬间他甚至没有意识到，时间已经过去了这么久。 

大年初五的时候，基地里来了两位“客人”。

那天他们全员刚刚重新集合，领队提出要一起吃饺子。晚饭开始前Sccc去了附近的超市，带回来的却不止饮料，还有隔壁的优势路组合。

两个不速之客一进门就连声“空尼奇哇”“哟西哟西”，颇有鬼子进村的感觉，然后被战狼一句“说点听得懂的！”摁了回去。

Sccc解释说在超市碰到，看他们还没吃饭就顺手带了回来。Chalice笑嘻嘻的吐槽说听上去像捡了两只流浪猫，然后继续埋头看他的动漫。Yao走过去欢迎他们，拥抱了Ame并表示很久没和他聚一聚了，对方憨笑着回应，完全看不出曾经分身强袭黑鸟的那层关系。Xm听到动静从厨房里出来，看到来访者时脸上掩饰不住的惊讶和喜悦，嘴上念叨的却是锋哥有问题，居然带日本人回来。

基地一下子热闹了起来，他们这一代选手之间没什么隔阂，更何况来的本就是“熟人”。 

xNova坐在训练厅里沉默的看着这一切。

他看到Sccc有意无意投向他的眼神，看到Yao脸上的笑容和Xm转身回厨房时有些雀跃的步伐。

他看到y紧跟着进门，寒暄了几句后表示不能白蹭饭，于是丢下Ame去厨房帮忙。

他看到日常被搭档“割了”的carry在餐桌前晃悠了两圈，然后径直朝他的方向走来。

叶建暐感觉指尖有些发凉，知道坐在对面的Chalice在偷瞟他，他努力让自己摆出一个平淡的表情，然后看着那个人一步步靠近。

他们在带上不同前缀的那天起没再有过一句交谈，甚至在各奔东西的前一刻都没和对方说些什么。

他愣愣的看着王淳煜越走越近，他曾经的搭档却没有表现出久别重逢应有的任何情绪，只是面无表情的朝他微微点头，不等他回应就径直坐在旁边的位置上。

那是Xm的电脑，王淳煜轻车熟路的敲了锁屏密码，捣鼓了一会儿像是没找到目标中的东西，便摊在椅子上玩手机。

这场景让叶建暐有些恍惚，上一次对方这样坐在他旁边已经是很久以前的事情了。他悄悄侧过头打量着身边的人，一年过去，他除了发际线的走势更危险了一些外没什么变化。

王淳煜一言不发，和前队友们好像并没什么话讲，又或是和他们相处时习惯了沉默。没过多久，Chalice像是受不了这沉闷的空气，找了个借口离开，训练厅里只剩下他们两个。

像过去每一个稀松平常的夜晚一样，叶建暐心不在焉的看着首页局，过了一会儿王淳煜像是无聊了，也转过头来有一搭没一搭的看着他的屏幕。关系的变化和时间的流逝好像并没留下痕迹，两个人无言的坐在房间的角落里，不约而同的选择了彼此最熟悉的相处模式。

晚饭快开始时领队招呼他们布置餐桌，两个人从“往事”中抽身，一前一后走向餐厅。王淳煜像领导视察一样跑进厨房里转悠，拉着y讨论刚才在天梯上看到的新加点，然后因为碍手碍脚被Sccc赶了出来。

叶建暐站在餐桌旁分购物袋里的饮料，他看着手里的从没见过的橘子汽水有些犹豫，下一秒有人伸手接了过去。王淳煜将那罐汽水顺手放在旁边的位置上，低头摆着碗筷。叶建暐有些愣愣的看着他，眨了眨眼睛没有说话，然后将另一罐果汁放到对方面前。

晚饭很热闹，叶建暐很久没这样一群人围在一起吃饭聊天，他坐在餐桌的一角，看着较远那端的王淳煜一边和Xm拌嘴，一边接过Sccc递来的餐碟纸巾，顺手分给旁边的y。 中途不知道谁起了一句哄，说萧瑟和你的前队友们碰个杯啊，其他几个当事人嘻嘻哈哈的掩饰尴尬，然后被领队和少年老成的冠军队长圆了过去。

最后他们一起举杯为新的一年加油，鼓舞的话语却像是戳到了在座每个人的痛处。两支队伍在新版本的表现并不算好，无论Ehome还是PSG.LGD，在久违的dpc赛事里的成绩让所有人都大跌眼镜。叶建暐默默看向王淳煜的方向，对方情绪不算高涨，象征性的举了举手里的饮料，侧过头和y说着什么。

聚餐结束后其他人“默契”的留下叶建暐和王淳煜打扫战场，两个人便乖乖留在餐桌旁。原本哄闹的餐厅渐渐安静了下来，变回了他们一直以来独处时的氛围。叶建暐低头收拾碗筷，对面的人和自己做着同样的动作，和自己一样沉默。

很突然的，在这片熟悉的沉静下，他听到了王淳煜的低喃。

“下雨了。”

那一刻叶建暐僵在原地，回忆一瞬间涌了上来，翻滚着将他带回一年前那个沉默的雨夜。他猛地抬头，对面的人不知什么时候停下了手上的动作，侧着头看向窗外。

这一次他看清了王淳煜的表情。

他的侧脸平静如流水，没有什么情绪，眼底却闪着光，像永不熄灭的火。

叶建暐突然苦笑着垂下眼睛，如叹息一般呼出一口气。过了不知多久，他重新抬眼望向自己曾经的carry。

“没关系。”这一次他轻轻开口。

王淳煜听到身旁传来的回应，有些诧异的转头，看到自己曾经的辅助带着浅笑说。

“很快就会停了。”

END.


End file.
